New Butlers
by Ren Rokogane
Summary: Miku,A 16 yr old wealthy girl who's parents died before & after her birth and now she lives in her house with her friends.Len & Ren, 16 yr old boys whose parents died in protecting the country, now along with their friends, butlers to the wealthy Miku Hatsune and her friends in one big mansion. But what happens when the mistresses fall in love with their butlers?Don't like,go away!
1. Introduction

Author's Note:Hey guys! My very first fanfic YAY! Please be nice! Now this fanfic contains LenxMiku,LukaxOCxLily,MeikoxKaito,SeeUxYuumaxMizki ,TetoxTed and RinxRinto.

Me:Hey guys! I'm now with the characters of this fanfic!  
Len:*blush*D-Dude... Thanks for pairing me up with Miku!  
Me:No problem! Although I was planning on pairing up my OC Ren with Miku but I thought that I start my first fanfic with you and Miku as a couple!*smiles*  
Len&Miku:*blush*  
SeeU:Yuuma's Mine!  
Mizki:No Yuuma's mine!  
SeeU:Nooo... He's mine!  
Mizki:NO! HE'S MINE!  
SeeU:NO! HE'S MINE!  
Yuuma:HELP!T^T  
Me:HOLD ON YUUMA! LEN! GO GET HIM!  
Len:WHAT!? YOU DO IT!  
Me:NOOO WAY! I DON'T WANNA DIE!  
Ren:HEEEEELLLPPP!  
Me&Len:WHAT THE-!?  
Luka:REN'S MINE!*dark aura*  
Lily:NOO! REN'S MINE!*dark aura  
Ren:AAAGGGHHH!TT^TT  
Me&Len:*sweatdrops**shivers*  
Meiko:*blush*W-Why pair me up with K-Kaito!?  
Kaito:*blush*Y-Yeah?W-Why!?  
Me:I-I thought y-you two l-like e-each o-other!?  
Meiko:W-WHAT!?*starts chasing me around*  
Me:AHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! TT^TT  
Kaito:WAIT MEIKO! DON'T KILL HIM!*starts chasing Meiko that's chasing me*  
Miku:*sweatdrops*W-Well now Ren Rokogane does not own Vocaloid or us. Just his OC,Ren.  
Len:COME ON YUUMA! PULL!  
Yuuma:I AM PULLING DAMMIT! TT^TT  
Rin & Rinto:*sweatdrop*  
Rinto:*sigh*Wow a deathma-*grabbed by Meiko*AAAGGGHHH! HEEEELLLPPP! TT^TT  
Teto & Ted: RINTO! O.O

* * *

In the gigantic city of Tokyo, There can be found a huge mansion with a beautiful garden and a pond. Beautiful rose gardens lining the fields, Crystal blue water

in the pond, And a huge mansion. And only one girl with her close friends and older brother live here. That girl is Miku Hatsune. Yes. THE Miku Hatsune.

Daughter of two kind ,wealthy, friendly and famous singers Tetsuo Raigane and Yumi Hatsune(Made it up!). And I know what you're thinking. You think she's

with her parents now and getting ready for school right?... WRONG! Yes it is true that she is wealthy. But she's really depressed. She lost her parents at birth.

And how you might ask? Her father was rushing from the jewelry store to the hospital and was carrying a bag inside was two letters and a box with a silver

bracelet inside and two watches in a box. But while he was running while joyfully shouting to the hospital he saw a silver haired boy almost getting hit by a

truck but he quickly pushed him out of the way.

Tetsuo"H-Hey… Kid… Y-You really n-need…t-to… be-c-c-careful…" Tetsuo said. The boy was surprised, scared, but most of all. Frightened.

Tetsuo:"H-Hey… kid…at least tell…m-me…you're…name…" Tetsuo said. The boy managed to speak

Dell:"H-Honne D-Dell" Dell said stuttering.

Tetsuo:"H-Honne…D-Dell…huh?" Tetsuo said. The boy nodded.

Tetsuo:"C-Can…Y-You give this to my daughter…s-son…a-and w-wife please…?" Tetsuo stuttered. Dell nodded he took the bag.

Dell:"M-Mister..?"

Tetsuo:"Hm?" Tetsuo said.

Dell:"C-Can I know you're name please?" Dell asked.

Tetsuo:"It's Tetsuo…k-kid… and…I have something to say to you… s-so listen up..." Tetsuo said. The boy nodded.

Tetsuo:"N-Never neglect anyone in need of help… D-Don't beat up innocent people… And most importantly…A-A-Alw-ways…h-h-elp o-othe-r p-eo-ple i-in t-tr-ouble… a-and say that to my k-kids o-o-kay…?"Tetsuo said stuttering. Dell nodded.

Tetsuo:"N-Now g-go…" Dell nodded and left tearing up.

Tetsuo:"W-Well Yumi… looks…like…I'm lea-ving…I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yumi…a-and… I-I L-Love…you…"Tetsuo said before he slept into an eternal rest… And what

happened to Yumi? Well she was also in a car accident while in labor. The babies survived. But Yumi died of blood loss. Well now back to the main story.

* * *

(Miku's POV)

_**16 yrs later...**_

At night…

"WHAAAT?! We're having new butlers?! My friends Rin,Teto,Meiko,SeeU,IA and Mizki shouted excitedly.(All of them are 16)

"Jeez guys… Not that big of a deal…" I said

"Yeah guys calm down." My two friends Luka and Lily(Ps. Both of them are 16 here) said.

"*giggle* I sure hope they're cute!" SeeU said.

"Yeah me too!" Rin said

"Well as long as they're good at doing jobs here" Meiko said

"Yeah… And me and Luka need them to arrange the books in our shelves too…" Mizki said

"Yeah…" Luka said

"Well… I just hope they're cute and good at cooking!" IA said joyfully

"Yeah!" Teto said

"Alright guys we need to go to sleep now I'm getting sleepy…" Lily said after yawning.

"Alright… Night guys…" I said after yawning

"Night…" Everyone said

* * *

Me:Ugh...x.x  
Len:Ugh...x.x  
Yuuma:Ugh...x.x  
Ren:Ugh...x.x  
Kaito:Ugh...x.x  
Rinto:Ugh...x.x  
Miku:Umm... Guys...? I think you overdid it...O.O  
Luka,Lily,SeeU,Mizki&Meiko:Y-Yeah... I guess we did... hahaha...ha...ha...ah...  
Miku:W-Well...ummm... We'll take these four to a hospital and see you all later!... WAIT MEIKO! DON'T DRAG KAITO AND THE WRITER! CARRY THEM! O.O'


	2. Butlers Arrival Part 1

Me: Hey guys! We're back from the hospital! After the _**INCIDENT**_ last time. We are now set to go!  
Kaito,Len,Ren,Yuuma,Ted & Rinto: Yeah!  
Miku: And in this chapter, the guys are gonna show up!  
Len: Finally…  
Ren: Yeah… Dammit… My arm still hurts…  
Lily & Luka:Hehehe… Sorry….  
Ren: Nah… It's okay… It's not like you two meant it.*Smiles*  
Lily & Luka:*blush*  
Me: Okay… Ren you can flirt with them later…hehehe…  
Ren: *blush*W-W-Who said I was flirting!?  
Me: I did!  
Ren: Urk…  
Me: Now the disclaimer. Will you do the honors Miku?  
Miku: With pleasure!  
Miku: Ren Rokogane does not own Vocaloid or us. Just his OC,Ren.  
**PS. I edited the Introduction since the reviews gave me advice so thanks to KatNeko983, nekopyon and Me. Thank you guys and gals!**

* * *

(Ren's POV)  
Hi! My name's Ren Rokogane(My pen name, yes. I know…) and today Me and my friends are

going to the mansion that we're gonna work now. I'm guessing you wanna know about me

right? Well long story short, Best friends with Len. parents died protecting the country. Sent to

an orphanage. Met my friends there. Grew up with my friends properly. Heard butler openings.

And you know what happened next. Well we're now going there with our bags and luggages

since we were staying there obviously… So as I was saying. We're going there with our bags and

luggages and we were close. Then Len spoke.  
Len: Ugh… Why is the mansion so far away?! Len said

Me: Well we would have made it there sooner if you just didn't bad finger and insulted the driver in public and got us running around town!

Len: It wasn't my fault the guy was so stuck up! Besides he was annoying me and all of you!

Everyone but Len: Yeah… That is true.

Kaito: And we wouldn't have found that Ice cream shop!

Yuuma: And that bookstore.

Rinto: And that arcade!

Ted: And that bakery!

Me: And not to mention we also found that music shop that sells all I need for my music and that has the coolest guitars I've ever seen! And that pizza shop and a convenience store! So thanks anyway Len!

Everyone but Len: Yeah! Thanks!

Len: *blush* Hehehe… You guys are embarrassing me…

Everyone: *laugh*

Me: Hahaha… Okay guys we're here!

Everyone: Finally…

Me: Alright guys make good first impressions!

Everyone: Yeah!

As we enter the huge gates of the big mansion, we never thought our mistresses would be so fucking cute. I'm serious like a guy shitting on April Fools' day while singing Barbie girl serious. And we never thought that we would unlock our potential and changed our lives forever…

* * *

Me: That's a wrap!  
Luka: Yay! Ren called me cute!  
Lily: No, he called me cute!  
Luka: No me!  
Lily: Noo… Me!  
Luka: ME!  
Lily: ME!  
Me: No he called all of you girls cute.  
Luka & Lily: Ha! I win!  
Me: *sweatdrops* Well.. Len may you do the honors?  
Len: Sure… Once again Ren Rokogane does not own Vocaloid or us. Just his OC,Ren.


	3. Butlers Arrival Part 2

Me: I'M SO,SO,SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! Because of long tests and all I haven't found time to update new chapters! So I'm sorry!  
Ren: It's okay.  
Len: Yeah! We don't mind!  
Ren: Um… Len?  
Len: Yeah?  
Ren: He's actually talking about the readers not about us.  
Len: ...  
Ren:*sweatdrop*  
Me: Ok… Well as always… I do not own Vocaloid. Just my OC Ren. And also Read and Review but if you don't like the couples or the story. Then why bother reading this?  
PS. Also check out my other story that I posted before my long tests **I'm always here for you**.

* * *

(Miku's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully in my king-sized bed in my huge bedroom which is totally ridiculous since I'm the only one in here and my bed is too big I mean one time I was sleeping and I rolled in my bed. I expected to wake up on the floor the next day but I only rolled to the left side of the bed! Well back to the main story. I was sleeping when I heard some noises downstairs. And that woke me up. And just when I was having a great dream about leeks and soft, cute plush dolls. Being pissed off about having my great dream interrupted. I gone downstairs only to be greeted by a interesting scene.

(Nobody's POV)

The scene Miku was looking at was a messed up kitchen filled with a dirty mess a broken spatula, a refrigerator having it's contents empty and on the floor like a hungry hobo and a hurricane raided it at the same time. The walls were dirtied with food thrown into them. From tomatoes to fish to fruits. There was an infinite mess of food on the walls, floors even the ceiling! And what we are also seeing here are four girls fighting. Two girls. Who were SeeU and Mizki were throwing glares at each other.

Mizki:"Where's my books?!"  
SeeU:"Where's my laptop with Korean songs?!"

And two girls. Who were Rin and Teto. Were having a brutal catfight in *cough*uncomfortable positions.

Rin:"WHERE'S MY ORANGES TETO?!"  
Teto:"WELL WHERE'S MY BREAD RIN?!"

Miku: WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!  
SeeU, Mizki, Rin and Teto:"SHE'S WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"they all shouted pointing at each other. Mizki to SeeU, SeeU to Mizki, Rin to Teto and Teto to Rin.

Meanwhile…

(Ren's POV)

As I was telling my friends about making good first impressions since we don't want to embarrass ourselves on our first day. We heard a girl shout from inside the mansion.

(The dialogue)

Ren:"Alright guys! It's our first day so make good first impressions since we don't want to embarrass ourselves on our first day." I said to my friends.  
Everyone: "Yeah!" They said as I finished talking.  
Miku:"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" Was the sound we heard that from inside the mansion.  
Me: O.O  
Everyone: O.O  
All of us were too surprised by that shout to do anything. That shout must've made any deaf person hear it! We didn't do anything but when Kaito spoke he snapped us out of our reverie.

Kaito:" O.O Uh…. What the hell was-" was all he had time to say before I rushed to the doorbell/speaker(one where you speak into so that the one's inside can hear it.) and rang the doorbell and spoke in the speaker.

Me: HEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE?!

Meanwhile…

(Miku's POV)

As I was venting out my anger by shouting at them for fighting and interrupting my sleep. I didn't realize that the doorbell rang. In fact Me, SeeU, Mizki, Rin and Teto didn't even hear the doorbell ring since my shouting was too loud.

Me:"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ALL OF YOU WERE FIGHTING AND JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS WHEN YOU COULD'VE SEARCHED FOR YOUR ITEMS!"I shouted as I vented out my anger.  
SeeU, Mizki, Rin and Teto:"WELL THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE ADMITTED ALREADY THAT SHE STOLE MY STUFF!"They shouted as the pointed at each other.

And we didn't even notice Luka coming down the stairs and checking the fridge.

Luka:"Um… Miku?"  
Me:"WHAT?!"I shouted.  
Luka:"This maybe a bad time to say this but…"  
Me:"?"I looked at her curiously.  
Luka:"… There are no more leeks. And my tuna is missing…" She said at the same time IA, Lily and Meiko gone down the stairs.  
Lily:"Also my books…"

As Luka said that. I felt all of the colors drain from my face and shouted.

(Len's POV)

As Ren was trying to get some reaction from the people inside. We heard a shout waay louder than before.

Me"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
Rinto:"I-I DON'T KNOW EITHER!"Rinto said shakily trying to recover his ears from the ear killing shriek.  
Yuuma:"WAIT! WHAT'S THAT ON THE ROOF?!"Yuuma said as he pointed on the roof.

Like Yuuma said. There were stuff and food on top of the roof books, a laptop, tuna, oranges, bread and leeks. And they were almost to the edge of the roof!

Ted:"HEY GUYS WE NEED TO CATCH ALL OF THOSE STUFF!"  
Me:"WHY?!"  
Ted:"They might be valuable to our new mistresses!"

As Ted said that. We made a mad dash for the gate and jumped over the gate. Yes I know it's impossible since the gate is over 10 meters high but for some reason all of us had mysterious powers and our physical abilities was on a much higher level than other people. But we can hide that. So we're technically normal teenagers.

Ren had the power of fire but his fire is more brighter than mine. He wields a sword given by his father said to be passed down from generation to generation. And has two types of fire. One is the earlier mentioned fire. Holy fire. The other is blue fire named Chrome fire. I also wield fire but mine's yellow with a hint of red. I also wield a sword given to me by my father. Actually, we all wield a sword given to us by our fathers. Kaito wields Ice. Rinto wields Lightning. And Ted wield Lightning too but the Lightning's red

Anyways back to the story. We were able to jump and successfully land. Well…except for Kaito. Since he did jump over the gate but he tripped himself on his scarf before landing. He fell face flat on the floor but we helped him up afterwards as quickly as we can. We made a mad dash to the place where the stuff was falling. Luckily we were able to catch it. Ren caught the tuna and some of the books, Rinto caught the oranges, I caught the leeks, Yuuma caught the laptop and some of the books also, And Ted caught the bread. And we decided to go up the stairs since we also carried all of our bags and luggages with us. And we went inside through the front door.

(Ren's POV)

As we went inside. We saw the place was huge!(Think of the Sanzenin mansion in Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Of You) and we heard rumblings in the kitchen. So we left our bags by the front door and went inside the kitchen. What we saw was like the kitchen was hit by a hurricane. Then we saw nine girls about the same age as us.

Me:'Must be our mistresses.' I thought.

I cleared my throat and all of the girls were surprised to see us.

Me: "Sorry to barge in here but we were the new butlers who accepted the job and we heard screaming in here and we thought something bad had happened here so we went in. Oh! And we found these on the roof!"

As we presented the items, Their faces were filled with relief and surprise.

All of the girls: "Our stuff!"  
Me: "Yes, Well who owns these books and tuna?"  
Luka: "Me."  
Me: "Well. Here you go!*smile*"  
Luka: "T-Thank you…*blush*"  
Yuuma: "Who owns these books and laptop?"  
SeeU and Mizki: "Me!"  
Yuuma: "Well here you go!*smiles*" As he hands over the laptop to SeeU and the books to Mizki.  
SeeU and Mizki: "T-thanks…*blush* And how did you know that this is ours?"  
Yuuma: Dunno' Lucky guess?  
Rinto: "Um… Do you own these oranges?"  
Rin: "Oh! Um… Yes!"  
Rinto: "Well here you go."  
Rin: "Um… T-Thanks.*blush*"  
Ted: "Is this yours?"  
Teto: "Oh! Um… Yes!*blush*"  
Ted: "Um… Here you go."  
Teto: "T-Thanks.*blush*"  
Len: "So. This must be yours right?"  
Miku: "Y-Yes!*blush*"  
Len: "W-Well h-here you go!*blush*"  
Miku: "T-Thanks.*blush*"

After we gave the items. We will introduce ourselves. But that's for another chapter!

* * *

Me: Finally! Finished! Well actually I'm the only one who's here since the others are now asleep. So anyway, I'll just say this. Read and Review!


End file.
